Highway To Hell
by RudeAndGinger413
Summary: Dean/Castiel. Destiel. Supernatural.


" _Lovin' free!"_

"Dean. You can't sing. Please stop."

" _Season ticket on a one way ride!"_

"I can't even hear AC/DC anymore."

" _I'm on the highway to hell!"_

Dean's voice drifted out of the open window into the cool night's air. His treasured black 1967 Chevy Impala sped down the winding roads to La Conner, Washington with his younger brother Sam.

Dean and Sam Winchester led an extraordinary life from birth, but I'm only going to tell you pieces of it. I find that sometimes, putting the pieces together yourself can be better than the pieces themselves.

"Come on Sammy! Live a little!"

"Why are you so happy anyway?"

"I just feel great, since when is that a crime?" Dean smiled brightly as he tapped on the gas, approaching a dangerous, not to mention an illegal, speed.

"I do not see anything wrong with it."

The well-known voice came from the backseat that was empty just moments before as the car swerved due to the surprise of the brothers. Castiel rested his arms on the edge of the front seat's back as Sam's head whipped back to glare at the angel.

"Ya know Cas, a warning beforehand would be great." Dean's voice was laced with sarcasm as Castiel's face twisted into deep thought as he pondered the driver's request.

"I will attempt to in the future, but I cannot always promise it." Like always, Castiel was wearing his black suit with a white shirt and loosened tie. Over everything was an unbuttoned tan trenchcoat.

"How'd you even find us? I thought the rib-thing made it so no angels could find us."

Castiel looked over to Sam, who had grown extremely quiet. "You did not tell him?"

"Tell me what?!" Dean demanded, as he stole glances to his brother and Cas.

"We needed his help. And I knew that for some reason you'd get all touchy and say that we could handle it ourselves, though we obviously can't." Sam sighed.

"They're just demons. Hell, we deal with demons more than we deal with normal humans."

"Dean, why would you 'get all touchy' if you and Sam needed my help?" Castiel asked with mild curiosity.

"Yeah would you get all weird whenever I mention Cas?"

Dean looked to his right to find both men staring at him intently. To Dean's luck, the interrogating halted when Dean found a cheap motel for them to camp out in.

"I'll go get the rooms." Sam offered. He left the two in the car while he headed up to the motel's office. Several minutes later, he returned with a grim face.

"What, no rooms?" Dean questioned when he noticed Sam's look of dread.

"They only had two rooms, both of them singles. And this is the only motel within forty miles of La Conner."

Both of the brothers looked in the backseat towards Cas, whose face obviously did not recognize the situation at hand. Dean and Sam looked back at each other and wordlessly started Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"When are you going to learn to pick something other than scissors?" Sam asked in glee and Dean groaned in defeat.

"Come on, angel face. You're bunkin' with me." Dean proclaimed as he opened the car door and headed to the trunk to retrieve his bag. Castiel obediently got out of the Impala and took the room key from Sam.

"Room 454. I'll be in the other building in room 895. Try to tune out the sleeptalking."

Cas then started over to the north building where Dean was.

"What do we do now?"  
Dean contemplated the simple question for a moment. On one hand, he could take Cas to a bar and laugh as he awkwardly tried to be human. On the other hand, they should be reviewing the demons and the plan for tomorrow.

"Honestly, I'm tired as hell from driving and my head feels really foggy. Probably going to watch bad T.V. and then pass out. You're sleeping on the floor, by the way."

Castiel stood in the same spot, watching Dean.

"I do not sleep." Cas responded simply.

Dean blinked in surprise, having always assumed that angels slept and never considering otherwise. "Seriously? Like never?"

"I rest but never fall unconscious willingly and without trauma."

"Oh."

"What do dreams feel like?" Castiel asked curiously.

"Um...I don't know. Like dreams. I guess you don't dream either." Dean decided as he took off his leather jacket and grabbed the T.V. remote. An awful sitcom was playing but it was better than nothing.

"I can drift and enter one's dreams, but cannot feel them."

Dean turned his attention off the T.V. and stared at the angel. "You can enter dreams?"

"Yes. They see me, but usually cannot decipher that I am believe me to be a figment of their imagination."

The hunter's heart raced as he thought back to the dreams he'd had lately. All of them included Cas in one way or another, which is why Dean had been wary of him for the last few weeks. They would be on the hunt for some creature and Cas would be fighting with them when he would get hurt. Everytime he saw a blade pierce the angel, or a bullet kiss his skin, Dean felt like his heart and stomach were being twisted and ripped out of his body. And everytime he'd be too late. Castiel would just lay there immobile as blood pooled around him. Dean would try to stop the bleeding and help, but there was still a battle to fight. He felt himself die many times, refusing to leave his friend's side. Then came the clawing. He would slowly feel himself being dragged back into Hell, back to the torture he escaped. After having this dream several times, he would hear variations of the same phrase in Castiel's unharmed, frantic voice right before he would descend into Hell.. " _This is a dream Dean. Wake up, please wake up. You're safe, and so am I. You are not going to Hell, I promise."_

And then he would wake up. Sam would already be up, often commenting on Dean's mumbling and occasional screams. Dean would just laugh it off with a joke or sarcasm, but deep down, he knew that Sam was beginning to get worried.

"Is something the matter?"

Castiel's voice brought Dean out of his thoughts long enough for him to notice that his eyes have been fixated on Cas and that this head felt worse than ever.

"Have you ever...done that dream violating thing with me lately?" Dean asked suspiciously.

There was a long silence before Cas finally replied. "I do what is needed. Your mind is a dark, detrimental place that will be the downfall of you."

"What else have you seen." This did not come out as a question, but a rough demand.

Cas' eyes widen, but his face remained it's carved from stone quality. "Nothing that you forbid me to see. It works like a hallway with many doors. The ones that your mind has locked away, sometimes so even yourself cannot see or remember it consciously, I cannot enter without great force. Other doors are slightly ajar, and one gets interested with the sounds coming from it…"

Dean shut his eyes hard, as if that would erase the other recurring dream he had about Cas. They were in a shitty motel very similar to the one they're in now, and him and Cas got very drunk. Very, very, very drunk. Castiel started asking questions about human activities and emotions, when Dean realized not only had he never had sex, but he'd never even kissed anyone. After a couple more shots of whiskey, Dean offered him a lesson in romantics. Visions of the dream came back to him vividly, such as when he leaned in close to Cas and laid his lips gently on the angel. He then had to explain that Cas needed to move his lips too, and then came questions of tongue. When Sam woke Dean up, him and Cas had been full on making out, shirts off and pants on but unbuttoned. The dream had felt real. A little too real. He could smell Cas' cologne, and still feel the material as he loosened the angel's tie in their fit of drunken lust.

Dean cleared his throat and turned back to Cas, who still stood there watching the hunter with interest.

"So you probably know the dream I'm asking about." Dean's voice came out rough and hoarse as he ran his hand through his short, dark hair.

"I know of two that could be the one you are inquiring about. Is it the one where we got intoxicated or where I died?"

The bluntness and emotionless way Cas referred to his own death upset Dean. Yes, there was always the darkness of death loaming over hunters as well as angels, but he couldn't imagine a world without Castiel. It was as hard as imagining a world in which Sam died, and couldn't come back.

"Both. So you're the reason why I started waking up before I got dragged down to Hell, aren't you?"

"Yes. I did not see it as healthy for you to revisit and relive that experience. I could tell you were in immense pain every time and could not watch it over and over again." Cas explained as he sat down on the bed and looked down his tie.

"So you were really in the one where we got drunk? You never woke me up from that one." Dean said pointedly as he moved closer to Cas.

"I do not know why but...I felt like I could not wake you up. I was selfish." His head still downwards, Cas snuck a glance at Dean, who appeared to be deep in thought.

Without warning, Dean took Castiel's face in his hands and kissed him. Cas faltered for a moment before kissing the hunter back, deepening the intimate exchange.

Meanwhile, in room 895, Sam sat down on the bed with a map and pages upon pages of notes surrounding him. He was having a hard time concentrating on demons when all his brain could think about was his brother. Sam knew he over thought most things, but Dean's nightmares really scared him. Sometimes the nightmares would get so intense that Dean would cut his hand while gripping the knife he kept under the pillow. He even started acting strange around Cas, whom he always teasingly got along well with, despite the personality clash. Sam decided to go to ask them to all go out for a drink to loosen up. Putting on his flannel, Sam headed over to the other building where the guys were and knocked several times on the pale green door. He could hear a voice, obviously Dean's, say, "Son of a bitch" and then some rustling.

Dean cautiously opened the door as he pulled down his black T-shirt over his head.

"Hey, I was wondering if you guys wanted to go for a dri-what's wrong?" Sam asked mid sentence as he took in the sight of his brother's disheveled hair and uneven breathing. Though Dean was obviously trying to block Sam's view into the room, Sam's height gave him a peek at Castiel, who was lacking a shirt and looking guilty as hell as he sat on the bed.

"I'm just going to go back to the room…" Sam offered as he backed away from Dean and the door, eyes still wide at what he just witnessed.

"Yeah, you do that." Dean sneered as he slammed the door shut and jumped back onto the bed where Cas laid.

"Do you think he…" Dean asked worriedly while Castiel resumed kissing down his jawline and throat. "Don't worry about him, let's keep going." Cas whispered into Dean's ear. "No, I am worried about it." The hunter said harshly.

Both men sat there, pondering on what Sam may or may not have seen. They settled on Sam being too clueless to seriously get the situation and decided to head to bed.

Castiel grabbed a pillow off the bed along with a blanket and proceeded to the floor beside the bed.

"What are you doing?" Dean inquired.

"You told me I would be resting on the floor?" Came the confuzed reply.

"Get up here angel face."

Castiel nuzzled up to Dean's chest and the hunter fell asleep, a strange sensation creeping over him as he fell asleep.

Dean woke up to Castiel on top of him, kissing his chest frantically.

"Cas? What're you doin'?" Dean asked as his sleep-ridden head tried to wrap around the situation.

"Shh. Just relax…Don't worry about anything...I'll do everything."

This jolted Dean awake and on his feet, the knife he keeps under the pillow in his hands.

"You're not Cas!" He shouted towards the figure that eerily resembled Castiel.

Now that he was awake, Dean noticed the small changes being more prominent around him. The motel room turned dark, as if someone had turned out the lights, and it was also becoming damp. The fake Castiel approached Dean with his arms outstretched. " _Wake up Dean, come on wake up, you have to wake up!"_ The hunter recognized the voice to belong to Cas, the real one, but he couldn't concentrate on the faint whisper due to his chest feeling like someone was beating it. So instead Dean tried to focus on the other Cas' face, which was duller than the real angel's, and Dean could tell. He also knew that the real Cas doesn't use contractions unless he was scared or rushed. And of course the real Castiel would never wake Dean up with the desire for steamy sex, so far as he knew.

" _I need help! God please don't take him, please! Sam! Help!"_

Dean looked around wildly, searching for the heavenly voice. The pain in his chest was starting to become unbearable as his eyes started rolling back in his head. And with Cas' voice being the last thing he heard, Dean let go and let himself drift away from his body. For once, he felt content with death, so long as Cas was the last person he saw or heard.

" _Come on Dean, you have to survive, I can't live without you!"_

Castiel was in tears and trying his best to give CPR-two things he was very unfamiliar with. He had been searching for Dean all night after he had went out to go get drinks as soon as they found the motel. He finally found Dean hooked up to IVs in an abandoned shop, feeding a Djinn.

Castiel started unhooking the pale hunter while Sam searched for the mystical genie who feeds off blood.

Dean wasn't in good shape. He was pale and clammy with blood running down the crook of his arm from where the IV was. His eyes were closed with tear stains dried down his cheeks. Cas tried to find a pulse and when he couldn't, he started compressions like he'd seen on House, M.D. He'd seen Dean watching the show, and maybe it could be the thing that helped Cas save him. Only this wasn't T.V. and Cas wasn't even close to a doctor. He was somewhere in between, caught with an angelic mind and human blood.

"I need help! God please don't take him, please! Sam! Help!" Castiel pleaded as Dean's blood stained his hands.

Sam ran over and found Castiel crying as he leaned over Dean's lifeless body. It only took one look for Sam to tell that this was it. He had seen Dean dead before. He had even buried his brother before. But never once had Dean looked so content to be dead. Even through the tears, there seemed to be a smile. One last sarcastic line for one last time.

"We've got to help him, Sam he can't die not here, not now."

"Cas, I can't find a pulse…" No matter how gently it was said, it still felt like knives being inched into Cas' ears.

"NO!" Cas yelled in a broken voice as he grabbed Sam's jacket collar, jerking and shaking him. Human emotions were flooding into Cas' mind, and if human emotions come human actions.

"He cannot die. I won't allow it." Sam's eyes widened in fear as Castiel held a blade to his throat.

"Fix. Him." Castiel growled.

Suddenly, Dean heavily gasped as the life flowed back into him, grabbing the attention of Castiel and Sam.

"Thank you God." Cas said, staring upwards. "Dean, I thought I lost you! You're never going out alone ever again." He announced before he quickly kissed Dean square on the mouth.

"I'm okay, I'm fine, damn Cas is that a knife? Chill. Hey Sammy."

"Hey Dean. You died in case you were curious." Sam said this line with such sarcasm that Dean felt a stab of jealousy at the seamless execution.

"Wouldn't be the first time, right? So uh...Who wants pie?" Dean added weakly as Cas helped him to his feet.

"Yeah. Sure. Pie" Sam agreed, although his words were laced with defeat. His brother had died, again, and now he's back. The first time, Castiel had brought him back, but Cas can't perform miracles anymore. Someone-or something- had brought his brother back, which means they'll want something in return. Cas' voice when he found Dean worried him though. The job was dangerous and there was always going to be the threat of death looming around for them. He just hoped Cas could accept that.

"So what was your hallucination?" Sam attempted to ask casually as the trio sat down at the local diner for Dean's beloved pie.

"Wha?" Dean mumbled as he stuffed his face full with food, a sight that disgusted Sam. Cas, however, didn't seem to mind too much.

"The Djinn. Their poison reaches into your deepest fear or desire and gives you hallucinations based on it. So what was it?" Sam asked expectantly.

Dean snuck a peek next to him at Castiel, who was obliviously poking at his pie with a fork. "It was just the usual. White picket fence, garage filled with vintage cars." Dean said dismissively, and Sam decided to drop the subject. His brother was hiding something, and he'd figure it out sooner or later.

Back at the motel, Cas and Dean were getting ready for bed-Cas on the floor, and Dean on the bed. With the lights out, Cas contemplated on whether or not he should tell Dean about what he knew.

"Hey Dean?" The angel asked uncertainly.

"Uh yeah Cas?"

"Why was I your hallucination?"

The dark room filled with tension as Cas' words sank with meaning as an anchor sinks in the ocean.

"I don't know. Wait-how do you know about my dream?" Dean demanded as he sat up in the sleezy motel bed.

"Intuition. Is this why you have been avoiding me?"

"...Maybe. Look I don't know why, but it musta been something the Djinn did."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"I had thought...but I see I was wrong…" Cas' voice displayed hurt and betrayal as he pulled the thin blanket over his head and hid his face. He had thought that Dean actually cared, actually felt the same way he did. He thought that maybe...but that was stupid of him, wasn't it?

"Cas?"

As much as it hurt him, Castiel ignored Dean. And for the first time in his long life, Cas felt like this was what a breaking heart felt like.

"Castiel?"

Dean knew he said something wrong. Cas always answered him with a deathly serious comment or swearing in Enochian. Dean had fucked up bad. He knew he had feelings for Castiel, but he didn't know if they exceeded friendship.

"Did I say something wrong? Come on Cas, I'm sorry angel face…" Dean moved to the edge of the bed and looked down to the floor where the angel laid with his back to the bed.

"I'm sorry?! That's what you say to me after you've been flirting with me for months, then avoiding me, all while still having dreams of me and you-" But Castiel's rant was cut off when Dean tilted his head up and kissed his angel. And sure enough, his angel kissed back.


End file.
